lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Zane Santiago
Bianca Baez |maritalstatus = Married |child = Kendra Santiago Isaac Santiago Lindy Santiago Aiden Santiago Tanner Santiago |trait1 = Eco-Friendly |trait2 = Irresistible |trait3 = Rebellious |trait4 = Great Kisser |trait5 = Party Animal |sign = Aries |music = Rap |food = Grilled Cheese |color = Orange |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |neighbor = Lucky Palms|career2 = Law Enforcement |pets = Tinkerbell Santiago Peterpan Santiago Tigerlily Santiago |wish = Bottomless Nectar Cellar |eye2 = Blue |hair2 = Blond}}Zane Santiago is a Sim created by Lifesimmer for Generations LP. He featured as a member of the second "New Kids on the Block." He returns as unique Sim in Season 2. Biography Once a rebellious teen in a single-parent household, Zane is an ex-policeman and Father of five. He is very family-oriented despite not having the trait. Season 1 When he moved to Lucky Palms, Zane lived with his father Julian and his roommates Mindi O'Hara and Bianca Baez. Zane's mother is unknown and did not live in the town, so it can be assumed that she died, separated from Julian or abandoned the family. Zane, like Penelope, was a member of the Drama Club. He was originally flirting with Bianca, however, their relationship fizzled out after Zane met Penelope. Zane and his roommates attended Penelope and Jai's teen party where he made out with Penelope. He soon became Penelope's boyfriend after asking her out at prom. They had their first child, Kendra, shortly after aging up, as a result of a frisky episode in the movie theater. As of Part 41, he is Penelope's husband. Season 2 Zane returns in Season 2 as one of the unique sims alongside Penelope and Kendra. He is employed in Law Enforcement career. In the first part he taught Kendra to walk. Zane aged up into an Adult in Part 5, the same day he became the father of newborn twins Isaac and Lindy. In Part 16, he and Penelope have another son named Aiden. Tanner, their final child, was born in Part 26. Isaac and Zane had a very poor relationship therefore Zane made an effort to spend time with him more often. Zane was close friends with one of his coworkers and they would sometimes go to the bar together after work. In Part 43 Penelope and Zane shared a joint birthday celebration and became Elders at the Port-A-Party Mini Warehouse. Zane attended Kendra's wedding in Part 49. He eventually becomes the grandfather of Jamie Tanner, Kendra's adopted daughter. Season 3 Zane lives in Maple Cove with Penelope and the kids, sans Kendra. Zane is now retired and enjoying his golden years. He is very close to his granddaughter Jamie, whom he takes out for the day, buying her dinner and winning her a prize on the crane machine. Trivia *In the Pets LP, Zane and the family make a cameo appearance, where he eventually dies of old age. However, he is still a Young Adult in Season 2 of Generations. *Zane's appearance was inspired by Tucker Martinez from diamonnddx's Anon, of which Lifesimmer is a longtime fan. Zane.png|Zane as a Teen Zaneandbianca.PNG|Zane with Bianca Baez Zane-ts3gn.png|Zane as a Young Adult ZanePenWedding.png|Zane and Penelope on their wedding day Adult Zane.jpg|Zane after aging up into an Adult